Your Creepy Smile
by Sadz0012
Summary: What the heck is it with him and smiling all the time? Not only is he smiling, it's like this weird twisted creepy smile. Kokoro Yome, you creep... Rated T. R&R! Enjoy!


**Sadz:**** Ok, I tried doing a one-shot about Sumire and Koko. I wonder how this is going to turn out.**

**Sumire:**** It better be good and worthy of me!**

**Sadz:**** I'll try my best. Koko, disclaimer please!**

**Koko:**** Sadz does not own anything beside the story and ideas!**

"Talking"

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Your Creepy Smile**

_Sumire P.O.V._

What the heck is it with him and smiling all the time? Not only is he smiling, it's like this weird twisted creepy smile. He's always smiling. When he's eating he's smiling, when he's talking he's smiling, when he's reading everyone's minds – no matter if it's a good or bad thought – he's smiling, he could probably be smiling even when he's in the bathroom! Not that I would know something like that…

Yome Kokoro…

I remember when I first met him when we were kids; he was like this completely emotionless kid. When he was first introduced into being in the same class as I was in, he just gave everyone this blank expression. Not those type of bored, I wish I wasn't here kind of blank expressions like Natsume-Sama would give, but like a lost little puppy that doesn't know what to do kind of blank expression. I thought he was pitiful and stupid for not being able to handle himself. The first thought about him was _'What a baby…'_, but I just left him alone to himself.

He stayed away from everyone and didn't bother making friends. People didn't even bother making friends with him either because his expression scared everyone off. When he would read someone's mind, he would blurt it out to the world to hear. His straightforwardness was one of his downfalls as well. He just went ahead and acted like a good little boy, like the more he distanced himself from the rest of us 'freaks' the faster he could get out of here. Well, news flash! You're also considered a 'freak' by being here! And you aren't getting out of here any time soon! Gosh, he pisses me off so much.

… When did he start smiling like a creep anyways…? Oh right! That time when I told him off when we were six years old! Now I remember! Wait… he started smiling because I insulted him…? What a creep!

I remember that day I was heading to the library to borrow a book for a school book report, and saw him sitting on a large table by himself. He looked like he was taking his school work seriously, so why does he still get such low marks all the time? I guess he's a certified idiot… What was his name again? Yome Kokoro, right! Huh, his name means 'mind' and 'heart', odd.

He started carving something in the bottom of the table, which was vandalizing school property. What an idiot, he was going to get into trouble for that. I'll make sure of it.

I took the book I wanted and sat down gracefully across the table from him. I didn't need to look at his face to see the startled look he gave me, but I didn't miss the slight blush as well as he quickly collected himself and pretended he was reading again, and just went ahead and began reading my book.

"Um… Excuse me… What are you doing?" he asked as I held my head up high, like I was above him as a human being, which I already knew I was.

"Reading, can't you tell?" I asked him as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What? Am I speaking too fast for you to understand me?"

"Why are you reading here?" he asked. I knew he was trying to shoo me away, but I held my ground. No one shoos away the great Shouda Sumire. Especially not a creep like him.

"It's a library, isn't it? The sole sanctuary to read without being disturbed? What, do you own the library all of a sudden and have the right to ask me what I am doing here?" I shot back at him. He looked surprised and then put his hand over his mouth, like he was about to vomit. Do my words make him want to vomit? How _dare_ he? "What?" I asked him with a glare as he just shook his head at me like there was no reasoning with me. "What?" I asked a bit more forcefully.

"I was trying to ask you what are you doing reading on this table with me…" he said plainly as my chin raised a notch higher.

"Do you own this table to have the right to kick me off it?"

"Do I have to actually own something for you to get the message to leave me alone?" he asked, like his patience was wearing thin. It was my turn to look startled by his words. This pipsqueak dares to-! I'll put him straight!

"Do you know who I am?"

"… I'm sorry, should I…?" he asked. My blood boiled at this. He could at least remember his classmate's names or at least they're faces even if he wasn't going to socialize with them!

"I am Shouda Sumire, your classmate!" I said forcefully and the librarian shushed me. She shushed me because I was getting angry at this lunatic!

"Oh… well then it's nice to meet you then Violet, but I'm busy with schoolwork. So could you please keep it down since you're not planning on leaving the table…?" he asked and then without waiting for my reply, went back to his work. I was about to go back to my own book as well until I fully registered what he had just said.

"Violet? Who is this Violet? Are you deaf? I said my name was Shouda Sumire, not Violet."

"You don't have to detail your disapproval to such a degree…" Yome exclaimed. Did he just say I talk too much? This little twerp! "You said your name is Sumire, right? In English, Sumire means Violet like a flower. I thought your name was pretty, so I just called you a Violet. If you don't like it, then just say so…" he said and I think I felt my cheeks heating up. He called me pretty as a flower… I'm as pretty as a flower? Of course I am! But for some reason, hearing him say it to me made me feel… weird… this creep…

"I-I don't dislike the flimsy nickname. A-and of course I-I'm as pretty as a flower!" I said and then looked down into my book, but was actually attempting to hide my blush.

"You don't need to hide behind the book to cover up the blush, I already know…" Yome said as I stared wide eyed at him.

"How-?"

"My Alice, Cat-Dog…" he said dully, like that explained everything. I forgot the whole idea of what he was pointing toward and focused on the other stupid nickname he had just awarded me.

"Cat-Dog?" I asked.

"You know, that show where-!"

"Why did you just lump me up with a show with an unknown animal that has one side of its body a dog and the other a cat?" I asked furiously, insulted at the insolence of this kid – even though we were the same age.

"Because of your Alice of being half dog and half cat…" he said and then I froze. This idiot knew my Alice – even though I've kept it a secret from everyone else – but not my name or who I was! "I have the mind reading Alice, that's why…"

"You…" I glared down at him as he stared blankly back up at me. We stared at each other off, and I actually got a better look at him. He has sandy blonde tussled hair and big brown emotionless eyes. For some reason, he staring up at me with those eyes made me blush once again.

"Are my eyes that attractive?" he asked suddenly, making my blush grow and my anger to grow even more.

"You peeping Tom! Pervert! Stop looking into others people's minds without their permission, it's an invasion of privacy!" I shouted and before I turned to storm out, I saw him crack a smile. That was the first time I had seen him smile, and it made me blush again. Why do I keep blushing whenever I was near him?

"Your one interesting girl, Shouda Sumire…" he said before I stormed off to the exit of the library. "I'll see you around!" he shouted with a wave before I slammed the library door shut.

That was my first encounter with that idiot, and then the next was the next day when the worse thing happened.

"You left this in the library yesterday when you stormed off…" Yome said, placing the book in front of me, his emotionless face plastered right back on. I felt like punching him for acting like nothing had happened. Like he hadn't affected me so much and he hadn't flashed me the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. "My smile is dazzling?" he asked with a confused cock of his head, and then he smirked, but I was the only one who could see it since he was so close to me suddenly. I blushed. This creep read my mind again, didn't he? "Why yes, yes I did…"

"I hate you…" I whispered in a deadly tone at him as he shrugged and at that moment, Narumi-Sensei decided to twirl into the class.

"Oh my, Yome-Kun seems to have finally found a new friend!" Narumi-Sensei exclaimed happily and clapped his hands as I looked around confusedly.

"What? Who?" I asked as Narumi-Sense hummed and skipped toward us, patting Yome's back.

"I'm talking about you, Shouda-San!" he said as my eyes widened.

"But we're not-!" I was about to say until Yome cut me off.

"She's been a lot of help recently…" Yome said with his usual dead look as Narumi-Sensei clapped happily again.

"That's so nice of you Shouda-San! You can help Yome-Kun get used to life here at Gakuen Alice and make new friends! I'll just appoint Shouda-San as your new partner from now on, Yome-Kun!" Narumi-Sensei said in a conclusive tone as I think my mouth literally hit the floor.

"B-But Narumi-Sensei-!" I was about to protest, but Narumi-Sensei cut me off.

"No buts. Yome-Kun, you can take your new seat next to Shouda-San now, and we'll begin class then!" Narumi-Sensei instructed before skipped away. The annoying twerp took a seat next to me as the class started.

"Please take care of me from now on, Violet…" Yome said, sticking his hand out, expecting me to shake it.

"… If we're going to be partners, at least smile more…" I said stubbornly as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Smile! Your dull expressionless face scares people off!"

"It does…?" he asked, genuinely confused by this fact. I played some examples in my head and he looked a bit shocked, like he hadn't noticed. "Uh…"

"Smile more and people will like you more, since your smile is nice…" I said and then he suddenly smiled. I blushed, not prepared for the suddenly attack.

"Like this?" he asked. His smile changed from the genuine one to one that looked a bit forced, strained, awkward and a bit… creepy.

"Perfect…" I said, but I knew he read my mind and he suddenly burst out laughing. Everyone was as taken aback by the sudden laughter as I was, then we all leaned a bit away from him, like he was a disease that was contagious. "Freak…" I whispered under my breath as he wiped a tear that was about to leak out from the corner of his eye. Can he get any creepier? When he flashed his genuine smile at me, I mentally nodded. Yeah, he can most definitely get creepier.

Ever since that day, Koko smiled and revealed his true colors to the world. Everyone started liking him more, and he even met his long lost twin brother – not literally – Kitsu. Koko and Kitsu have been inseparable ever since they both found out they had more in common than either of them had originally thought. He was the fool everyone could rely on to lift their spirits and his straightforward attitude somehow attracted people, even though they avoided him mostly because of that reason at first. All because of that creepy smile of his…

"Perms," Koko nudged me as I woke up with a startle from my slumber. I looked around to see that I was in the library, a book was below me that I had used as a pillow and Koko was sitting in front of me with his creepy smile in place. "You fell asleep in the middle of researching about our project, you're sixteen Perms and you still do things like this? Sad…" he said with fake disappointment and then sighed tragically like he didn't know what to do with me, but his creepy smile was still in place. Koko had grown in the last couple of years. He grew taller – taller then I was even – and his hair was in the same style but longer, his brown eyes still showed none of his thoughts as he knew everyone else, his physic grew as his shoulder were slightly broader and his hands stronger. He lost his baby fat and now his bone structure was more defiant.

"Shut up, I was just… resting my eyes…" I said with a 'humph' and then went back to read where I left off. Gosh, I'd rather hug a tree then find out the history of how math came to exist as it does today. Stupid Jinno-Sensei making us do stupid projects like this. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air, and I know Koko could feel it as well. I can't believe I had a dream about-!

"So you dream of me…?" Koko asked suddenly but knowingly. I snapped my head up to see him smiling creepily at me, but he didn't fool me one bit, I could easily spot the spark of smug amusement in that smile of his. Everyone might think it was his neutral smile, but I could see through it.

"Of course not!" I lied harshly, but he already knew the answer was the opposite. He already knew I started developing feelings for him since a while ago, when I finally let that idiot Mikan take Natsume-Sama for herself. They're love for each other was pure and true, which I wanted ever since I was small and dreamed of being a princess when I got older. All I ever wanted was a Prince Charming that would sweep me off my feet and love me whole-heartedly. However, even if Koko knew, he never made any advances for me. I don't know what he thinks, which is one of the downfalls of his creepy neutral smile. I don't know if he has feelings for me, if we will forever be just best friends and if he even thinks of me as anything more than best friends.

"Well, if you say so…" Koko said, cutting me off from my train of thought. He closed the book in front of him and then got up from his seat.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked a bit sadly, then caught myself and conjured up a disgusted expression. "Are you planning to just leave me here and do all the work for you? Sorry buddy, just because we're partners doesn't mean I'll do-!"

"I've already finished my half of the project while you were napping," Koko informed.

"Oh…" was all I could say. He turned around and started walking away, making my chest tighten by the sight of him turning his back from me. Gosh, what's the reason for him to have the Mind Reading Alice if he can't even tell how much I love him?

All if a sudden, Koko stopped dead in his tracks. I quirked a brow at his back, wondering if he forgot something on the table. He turned around, strode over to me and then smiled down at me.

"I forgot something…" he confirmed, making the pathetic hope inside of my chest bubble away. What the hell…

He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed my lips. My eyes widened and I gasped, but that just gave him the opportunity to slick his tongue into my mouth. I was blushing furiously, I could tell, but I responded to the kiss fervently with unknown hunger. My hands were shaking to touch him, but before I could muster the energy to lift them up to comb my finger through his hair like I had planned to, he pulled away. I was panting and flushed, my hair was in a mess and I could see the clouded look in his eyes, even if his creepy smile was still etched on his face.

"You finally said I love you to me…" Koko said which made me confused. No I didn't… "You thought it, but the thought was so loud I actually thought you said it. I've been waiting for you to say it for so long, Violet. You're so stubborn."

"What the-!"

"Look below the table," he informed and then walked away. What the hell was he blabbering about now? Is there something that's going to pop out and attack me under there? Is he an idiot? Wait, he is. I shrugged and looked below the table. Carved on the wood in a child's handwriting was written '**Sumire + Koko = Forever**'. I blushed, remembering that when I first met him he was carving something below the table. I remember that I was going to tell the teacher on him to get him into trouble for it, but after all the confusion and madness, I forgot all about it until this very moment. So he…? But since then…? And all this time…? So what he meant…? And everything that happened…? And all we've been through…?

I ran my hands over the surface of the table. This was the exact table where Koko and I first met. No wonder he wanted me to sit on this table so badly when we came into the library…

"I don't like you, you creep!" I shouted to the doorway when I saw his head peeking in. He smiled knowingly and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. "I hate you, especially your creepy smile!"

But he knew me all too well, and he knew everything I was thinking all too well. He knew I loved him for everything he is, no matter how goofy and idiotic he is. He knew I loved him, especially for his creepy smile…

**The End**

**Sadz:**** Done! What do you guys think?**

**Sumire:**** *Blushes* Humph!**

**Koko:**** I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively… What does that mean?**

**Sadz:**** It means-!**

**Koko:**** No wait, I got the answer already.**

**Sumire:**** You stupid mind reader…**

**Sadz:**** Anyways, thanks for reading till the end! R&R! Thank you everyone!**

**The End-End**


End file.
